


Comfort

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Perhaps a bit of mindless physical comfort?
Relationships: Gilbert Durandal/Rau Le Creuset
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31days 2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 25/traps in the labyrinth

"Don't you have another bed to be in?" Rau questioned. It was late but he hadn't been quite asleep. Deep down, he supposed he'd known that Gil would show up at some point or other. Gil wasn't much of a mystery to him, just like, at this point, he wasn't much of a mystery to Gil either. 

Still... 

"Not tonight." There was a finality to those words that made Rau hold his tongue. No more verbal jabs, then, though he certainly had other things to offer if Gil needed them. 

Perhaps a bit of mindless physical comfort? 

If it would even be that... 

Rau offered anyway.


End file.
